END
by trixxea
Summary: Synopsis : ia di buang oleh klannya dan di kirim oleh ayahnya ketempat asing baginya. Tapi itulah awal baginya di latih oleh raja naga api igneel dan mendapat kebahagian di sana tapi semua itu sementara kebahagiannya pun leyap ketika igneel tiba tiba menghilang.


**END**

 **Disclaimer: naruto** **bukan punya saya**

 **Pair : naruto x ?**

 **Warning : abal abal,typo,gaje,** **dan masih banyak kekurangan di mana mana**

 **Synopsis** : **ia di buang oleh klannya dan di kirim oleh ayahnya ketempat asing baginya. Tapi itulah awal baginya di latih oleh raja naga api igneel dan mendapat kebahagian di sana tapi semua itu sementara kebahagianny pun leyap ketika igneel tiba tiba menghilang.**

 **prologe**

KONOHA GAKURE

Malam yang indah di desa yang damai ini bulan puranama menerangi perjanannya menuju ke rumah, ia berjalan tertatih tatih dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, Luka yang di akibatkan latihan keras yang ia lakukan ia ingin menjadi kuat agar ia di akui oleh klannya terutama keluarganya. Meskipun dengan langkah kaki yang berat ia akhirnya sampai di depan rumah.

ia pun masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun meskipun ia mengucapkannya itu hanya akanmenjadi hal yang sia sia karena tidak di dengarkan keluarganya, Ia terus melangkah menuju kamarnya mengabaikan keluarga yang sedang berbahagia di meja makan tanpa memperhatikannya sedikitpun.

Sakit rasanya melihat hal itu, ia juga ingin di sana menceritakan latihan kerasnya mendapatkan pujian dari ayah ibunya, tapi hal itu seakan menjadi anagan angan saja.

" naruto " sebuah panggilan dari ayahnya menghetikan langkah kakinya dengan energy dari mana ia menjawab pagilan ayahnya dengan semangat

" ha'i, ada apa tou-sama? "

" Aku ingin berbicara denganmu nanti setlah kau bersih "

" ha'i, aku akan secepatnya bersih " naruto pun secepat mungkin membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, ini pertama kali ayahnya mengajaknya bicara bersama, dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi ia pun segera pergi ke ruangan tengah untuk berbicara denga ayahnya.

" di mana tou-sama? "

" tou-sama menunggumu di dojo,nee oni chan apa kau mau berlatih bersamaku besok? " jawab naruko yang masih membaca gulungan ninjutsu,

"ahhh… besok kita akan berlatih bersama " segera mungkin ia pergi ke dojo mengambil nafas dalam dalam ia segera membuka pintu dojo tak ada lilin penerangan yang ada hanya cahaya bulan melewati dari sela sela fentilasi meskipun begitu itu sudah cukup untuk menraangi tampat itu.

" duduklah " ia pun duduk mengikuti perintah ayahnya.

" jadi apa yang tou-sama bicarakan? "

" naruto, kau di keluarkan dari klan namikaze " setelah mendengar kata itu pikiran naruto benar benar kosong,

"eehhh…? Kenapa?"

"karna kau lemah,"

" tou sama aku akan berlatih dengan keras agar kuat jadi tolong jangan usir aku "

" sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi naruto, setelah kau kalah dari anak yang berumur 9 tahun kau benar benar mebuatku malu sebagai ayah."

" tou sama aku berjanji akan lebih berusaha lagi jadi tolong jangan buang aku " meskipun ia bersujud sekalipun tidak ada prubahn pada pendirian pada ayahnya bahkan ibunya tak mengucap kan sepatah kata pun untuk membela dirinya.

"tenang saja ibumu sudah membereskan pakainanmu dan aku akan memberimu sedikit uang" kata minato meyrahkan sebuah tas ke naruto.

"KENAPA? KENAPA AKU HARUS DI BUANG? APA SALAH KALAU AKU LEMAH? APAKAH KALIAN PERNAH TAHU BETAPA BERATNYA LATIHAN YANG SELAMA INI AKU JALANI? RASA SAKITKU HINAAN YANG KU…."

"cukup naruto, aku tidak peduli dengan semua hal yang kau alami dan aku akan mengirim keluar desa dengan hiraishin" mendengar kata itu benar benar membuat hati naruto hancur, ia hanya bisa menangis mertapi nasipnya, minato tak bergeming sedikitpun dengan keputusannya meskipun melihat keadaan naruto yang menyidihkan.

Sebuah segel rumit mengililing naruto dan perlahan mulai bersinar semakin lama semakin terang menerangi seisi ruangan dan akhirnya redup tanpa menyisakan apa apa. Tak ada lagi tangisan pilu dari seorang anak kecil hanya ada keheningan pada sepasang suami istri

"anata, kemana kau mengirim naruto" Tanya khusina ke minato

"aku tidak tahu aku hanya asal mengirimnya, apa kau menyesal?"

"tidak, lebih baik kita kembali dan naruko mungkin sedan menunggu kita" .

#Uknown#

Cahaya yang terang mulai bersinar dengan terang tanpa di ketahui asal usul dan perlahan redup menyisakan seorang anak yang sedang menangis dalam sendirian ia tidak peduli di mana ia berada ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang ia tahan selama.

*gerrrrr grrrrr* mata merah menyala terbuka dalam kegelapan geraman kemarahan keluar dari mulutnya, tidur selama ini ia jalani harus terganggu karena ada energy asing di dekatnya ia pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari gua, melabarkan kedua sayapnya dengan gagah ia pun terbang dengan sekali hentakan dengan terbang tak terlalu tinggi ia menyusuri hutan sekitar mencari asal energy tersebut, tak berapa lama kemudian ia melihat apa yang ia cari.

Naruto terus menangis ia tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya ia tak takut tangisannya menarik para hewan buas, tapi hal itu harus berhenti ketika ia merasakan hembusan angin besar di belakangnya, mebalik badannya yang kecil ia bisa melihat sesok naga besar dengan taring dan kuku yang tajam meskipun meskipun begitu tak membuat naruto berteriak atau pun lari ketakutan bukannya ia pemberani justru sebalik naruto sangat ingin berlari dan berteriak sekeras mungkin tapi tenaganya telah terkuras habis atas kejadian baru baru ini, dia pun juga sudah siap jika di makan oleh naga karena tujuan hidupnya sudah hilang, naruto hanya menutup matanya agar rasa sakit yang ia terima nanti tak terlalu terasa.

 **"** **kau kenapa bocah? Bagaiman kau bisa di sini sendirian?"** naruto pun harus membuka matanya kembali ketika ia mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Ia memutar kepala kekiri dan kekanan tapi hasil nihil ia tidak menemukan orang yang berbicara padanya.

 **"** **sebenarnya apa yang kau cari bocah?"** pandangan pun teralih ke naga di depannya.

"apa kau bicara padaku?" sebuah pertayan terlontar dari mulut kecilnya dengan ragu ragu.

 **"** **Tentu saja dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan kau"** naga itu melihat naruto dengan tatapan kesal aneh bukannya menjawab pertayaan naruto justru tertawa terbahak bahak.

 **"** **apa yang kau tertawakan bocah"**

"hahaha… tidak apa apa, aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan gila secepat ini" merasa di remehkan naga itu pun memegang naruto dan membawanya terbang dengan cepat ke atas.

Naruto menutupi wajah dengan tangannya menahan tekan angin yang seolah ingin menggencetnya tak menunggu lama sensasi itu berubah lagi ia bisa melihat naga itu telah melespan cengkraman dari tubuhnyadan ia pun terjun dengan bebas, naruto tertawa dengan keras ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi ringan ini seolah semua masalah terlepas sedikit demi sedikit.

Naga menatap naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya ia tidak meyangka bocah itu akan sangat kegirangan, naga itu membuat senyuman yang lebar di wajah seramnya ia seakan menumakan sesuatu yang menarik dari naruto, dengan sekali kepakan ia pun terjun menyusul naruto.

 **"** **bagaiman rasanya? Apakah menyenangkan"**

"yah… ini sangat menyenangkan" kata naruto yang melakukan berbagai gaya di udara,naga itu kembali memegangi tubuh kecil naruto dan sekali kepakan ia mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah.

"hei, apa kita bisa melakakunnya lagi?" Tanya naruto yang masih di cengkraman naga itu.

 **"** **kita akan melakukan lagi tapi jawab pertayanku tadi?"** naga itu bisa melihat raut wajah naruto yang berubah sedih , entah kenapa melihat hal itu ikut membuatnya terasa sakit merasa tak mendapat respon dalam waktu dekat ia pun memutuskan merubah topic.

 **"** **haaah tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang yang lebih punya tempat tidur?"**

"tidak"

" **apakah kau mau ke tempat ku?"**

"bolehkah?" Tanya naruto dengan antusias

 **"** **tentu saja"** naga itu pun menaruh naruto di kepalanya dan terbang ke sarangnya, dalam perjalan naruto dapat melihat lautan yang luas yang memisahkan dari peradaban, sebegitukah ayahnya membuangnya bahkan rela mengirimnya ke pulau terpencil, tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencapai sarangnya.

"wah gelap sekali"

" **apa kau takut"** Tanya naga itu sambil menurunkan naruto

"tidak, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau pasti ke dingan di tempat ini"

 **"** **coba saja ke dalam kau akan tau bagaimana rasanya"** naruto berjalan ke dalam kea rah ranting ranting yan tersusun rapi seperti ranjang, menaruh bawaanya di lantai ia pun memposisi kan badan di sarang itu/

 **"** **bagaima rasanya?"** Tanya naga itu yang ikut memposisikan tubub besar di sarang itu

"ini sangat hangat dan nyaman" kata naruto pelan dan mulai tertidur, melihat hal itu membuat naga itu ikut menutup matanya secara perlahan.

Yosshhh… saya datang lagi dan ini hanya baru prologe terima kasih telah membaca dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan dengan ini saya pergi dulu.

Saya menerima kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
